Baraka
Baraka is a recurring character in the Mortal Kombat video games. He is the general of the Tarkatan army and the most ferocious member of their race. Background Baraka's backstory is unspecified. What is known, however, is that he is a member of the Tarkatan race - a violent and ruthless people born for war. All Tarkatan males, upon reaching maturity, have to pass the Trial of Blood, after which they join the military and wage war. Baraka was one of those Tarkatans and he was one of the most capable. He singlehandedly destroyed a rebel force, the result of which was his promotion to Enforcer by Shao Kahn himself. Due to his intelligence, he also became the Tarkatan general. Stats Attack Potency: At least City level '(Comparable to Rain and Raiden, who summoned storms multiple times. Comparable to Tremor, who was stated to have the power to destroy a city. Killed Sub-Zero in the Battle of Armageddon.) 'Speed: Relativistic to Lightspeed '(Comparable to Scorpion, who was a threat to Quan Chi and killed him. Quan Chi managed to react to Raiden's lightning, which moves at Relativistic speeds. Can contend with and react to attacks from Kotal Kahn, one of which involves him redirecting a beam of sunlight.) 'Durability: At least City level '(Should be no lower than his Attack Potency. Took hits from Kung Lao.) 'Hax: Slight Healing Factor. Intelligence: Average to slightly above average. Is a capable strategist and became the general of the Tarkatan army. Discovered an ambush that would be set up by Mileena and set out a decoy to fool her. Stamina: Superhuman. Claims to be able to fight for days without rest. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Skilled Martial Artist:' Although he prefers using his Blades in combat, he can also use martial arts, likely due to the Trial of Blood. **'Silat:' Possesses hundreds of different varieties, making an accurate description almost impossible. More often than not, focuses on dance-like movements, animal-based techniques and bladed weaponry. **'Hung Gar:' The merging of Southern Shaolin fighting styles of Chinese kung fu. Based on the movements of animals such as a tiger or a crane. *'Tarkatan Tenacity and Ferocity:' As with all Tarkatans, Baraka is naturally a capable warrior as well as completely ruthless and merciless. He is described as the fiercest of the Tarkatans. Additionally, all Tarkatans possess superhuman smell, with Baraka being able to smell Shang Tsung despite the sorcerer being disguised as Shao Kahn. *'Animality - Vulture:' The ability to transform into an animal and deliver a finishing blow. In Baraka's case, he can transform into a vulture. Techniques *'Blade Swipe:' Baraka swipes his Blade at the opponent's throat. *'Chop Chop Blades:' Baraka chaotically moves his blades up and down, heavily damaging the opponent and knocking them off of their feet. *'Flying Shard:' Baraka scrapes his blades together while aiming at the enemy, creating a projectile. *'Blade Spin:' Baraka spins around multiple times with his Blades drawn, damaging opponents surrounding him. Can be performed mid-air. *'Blade Charge:' Baraka lunges at his opponent with his Blades at the ready. *'Triple Flying Shard:' Baraka leaps into the air and fires three Shards at the same time. *'X-Ray - Nail and Impale:' Baraka stabs the opponent in their midsection and lifts them into the air. He then pulls one of the Blades from the enemy and jams it into their throat. He releases the same Blade again and penetrates the victim's skull through their eye socket. When he's done, he kicks the enemy off of his remaining Blade. *'Fatalities:' A signature of the Mortal Kombat series. Violent finishing moves performed after the opponent is unable to continue fighting. **'Blade Decapitation:' Baraka releases one of his Blades and cuts off the victim's head in a single move. **'Blade Lift:' Baraka stabs the opponent in their chest and lifts them. They are helpless as they slowly bleed to death, with the last thing they ever see being Baraka's face. **'Mutant Dissection:' Baraka slices the opponent's arms, legs and throat. He then stabs the victim's torso and pulls it towards himself, leaving the limbs behind. **'Head Spike:' Baraka punches the opponent's head off and skewers it on his Blade as it falls. **'Chest Stab:' Baraka knocks the opponent to the ground and jumps on top of them, extending his Blades as his arms are directly in front of their chest, killing them quickly. **'Take a Spin:' Baraka stabs the opponent in their stomach and lifts them over his head before spinning them on his Blade. He activates his second Blade and lifts it upwards, cutting off their limbs as they spin. **'Up the Middle:' Baraka cuts off the opponent's arms and impales them by their chest. He then cuts them vertically in half and lifts the impaled portion into the air in victory. Equipment *'Tarkatan Blades:' 4-foot long blades that all adult male Tarkatans possess and are extendable from their forearms. They are strong enough to slice off an arm of The Kombatant, a creature with the strength of Goro and Raiden. Can easily tear through humans. *'Razor Cane:' A scythe-like weapon with a deadly spike on the tip. Used as a stabbing weapon. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Superior to an ordinary Tarkatan, who can match Mileena - Mileena was stated to have the strength comparable to a Shokan. *Can punch another warrior's head clean off. *Comparable to Sub-Zero, who can rip apart cyborgs with ease. Speed/Reactions *Can create numerous afterimages with his slashes. *Comparable to Reptile, who avoided bullets and dodged Raiden's lightning. *Scales to Sub-Zero, who avoided Sektor's rockets. Durability/Endurance *Comparable to other Kombatants, who canonically survived and fought on after receiving crippling blows. *Barely fazed after Johnny Cage's attempts at hurting him. *Comparable to Kombatants who survived lightning from Raiden. *Comparable to Kenshi, who survived a blast from Scorpion's fireball, with Scorpion's fire being hot enough to turn men into skeletons. *Brushed off falling several stories. Skill/Intelligence *The most intelligent and at the same time brutal member of his race. *Dealt so much damage to Jax's arms that he lost the ability to feel them - this eventually led to their amputation. *Became Shao Kahn's Enforcer after single-handedly defeating a rebel faction. *Lead a Tarkatan army to attack the Wu Shi Academy and kidnapped Sonya Blade. *Freed Mileena from her prison and recruited her to Onaga's army. *In the Battle of Armageddon, killed Kuai Liang, the second Sub-Zero. *In the new timeline, was Mileena's Enforcer when she became the Empress of Outworld. Powerscaling *'Most Kombatants' (With the exception of Unrestricted Top-Tiers, Baraka should have no reason not to be at least comparable to his fellow fighters. Although he seems to be a punching bag in the verse, he is a capable warrior when plot doesn't get in the way.) Weaknesses *Bloodthirsty and ruthless *More of a follower than a leader Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: *None Category:Martial Artists Category:Scythe Users Category:City Level Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Villains Category:Shapeshifters Category:Claw Users Category:Soldiers Category:Mutants Category:Warner Bros. Category:Relativistic Category:Speed of Light Category:Antagonists